


A Rabbit's Love, an Adult's Irritation

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Office worker! Bryce, Tumblr Prompt, basically Ohm tries to mess with Bryce, bunny! Ohm, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce doesn't like rabbits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long for me. I let it rest in my inbox for far too long, so I'm sorry to the anon. However, I managed to finish it. I'm actually quite happy with how it is. Have some fluff, guys!

As ridiculous as it sounded, Bryce didn't really like rabbits.

When he was a little kid, he had a major obsession with rabbits. He enjoyed running around to search for the fluffy things in his backyard. He would spend his summers searching in empty rabbit holes, getting into the cluster of bushes separating his house and his neighbor's in case a runaway rabbit dashed into it, and pulling up all the carrots in his mother's garden so that he can draw in bunnies.

Sadly, all that came to an end when two rabbits attacked him when searching in one of said rabbit holes. He cried the whole time his mother cleaned him up and gently scolded him about how he should be more careful and wait for his mom to buy him a trained bunny instead of one of the wild things found in their backyard.

After that, he didn't bother to get near any other rabbit again.

So, when he moves into his new little abode, he isn't really pleased when he realizes a grey rabbit lives in his backyard.

Bryce huffs when he notices the creature jumping on the plot where he could have a garden one sunny morning, meeting its eyes. Its fur was specked with white, eyes a deep black, full of malice and trickery. Bryce paid it no more attention than needed, plugging his earbuds into his ears and pushing his phone into his pocket. He wasn't going to get mad at the creature, no, he needed to go on his morning jog instead of chase a rabbit out of his home.

Giving it one last glare, the young man began his morning jog. It's been a week since he moved in, no jog squeezed into his tight schedule. Between the packing and running back and forth to his new job, he could excuse those days. Now, he could slip back into his normal schedule and keep his daily run.

The town he moved in was pretty, filled with more trees than buildings. It was close to the city his job was located at, his dislike for cities keeping him away from moving there and instead, a nice little town 15 minutes away. His breath ghosted in front of him, his breathing picking up a little bit after a good ten minutes. Birds chirped after him, the man spotting a park a way away. There, he would stop and take a break.

 

A squeak resounded behind him, Bryce stopping abruptly. Did a dog start following him?

Turning around, Bryce's eyes met the rabbit from earlier, his abrupt shock soon morphing into unveiled disgust. "Why the heck are you following me, rabbit?" Bryce asked, crossing his arms as if he really expected an answer. The bunny looked up at him, one of his ears twitching before he jumped over to his feet, snuggling up to them like a purring cat. At this, Bryce jumped back with a squeal, flushing when a few bystanders looked his way.

"Bunny!" Bryce started, a group of children surrounding him and the rabbit with giggles and grabby hands. They all tried touching the rabbit, but it shied away, hiding in Bryce's legs. Bryce swore he saw it flash him a sly smile.

"Sir, can we touch your bunny?" One child smiled at hims sweetly, her pigtails bouncing with each jump she took.

"It's not-" Bryce began, only to yell when the creature jumped into his arms, Bryce grabbing it out of instinct. It nuzzled into him, Bryce glaring at it and hoping to anyone above to strike it with lightning later tonight.

Squeals and cries came from the children, all of them reaching to touch it. Bryce had to crouch to let them pet it, watching with amusement as the rabbit was rubbed from head to toe by children who had no concept of personal space.

After ten minutes of uncomfortable petting for the rabbit, the kids all ran off, ready to play tag as shrills of happiness protruded into the air. Bryce watched them go, smiling and waving at a few before he realized the coast was clear. In an instant, he dropped the rabbit, the animal landing on its feet but glaring at Bryce for not giving him a warning.

"Okay, now that that's done, how about you leave me alone? I have things to do." Bryce waved him off, turning to finish his run. He didn't look back, finishing it and rounding back into his house when he completed it. Taking a huge gulp of water, Bryce left to take a quick shower, only to come out and audibly hiss. In the middle of his living room was the cursed rabbit, a paw on the TV remote, flipping through channels like it belonged in the home of Bryce-effing-Mcquaid.

"How did you get into my house, rabbit?" Bryce glanced around to look for any clues, noticing the open window near the couch. The rabbit physically pointed his ear at the window, Bryce groaning and walking over to close it. Little by little, Bryce's resolve was crumbling.

Deciding to not mess with the creature made by Satan himself, Bryce padded over to his kitchen, reaching in the cupboards to make himself some food. He didn't bother to turn when he heard the skid of nails on his tile floor, knowing the rabbit was observing him. He settled on making a quick salad. He took out some tomatoes and lettuce, the rabbit still watching him for a long time. He paid no mind to it, fishing out his phone and putting on some music while he whipped out some carrots. He gave one to the rabbit mindlessly, the animal receiving it with a thoughtful squeak.

When he was done, Bryce sat down to eat in the living room, taking the remote for his own viewing pleasures. He stayed like that for a while, watching a game show channel with the rabbit swiping a few pieces of lettuce when he wasn't looking. They kept a truce for an hour, Bryce getting up when the clock struck nine. He started getting ready for work, putting on his work clothes that consisted of a purple tie and normal attire for an office job. The rabbit followed him where he went, at one point hiding his toothbrush until he snatched it out of its mouth, peeved with the five minutes he spent chasing the furry creature around his home.

He exited his little home, the rabbit trailing after him. "I need to go to work, so how about you go do your own thing and leave me alone now?" Bryce grumbled, putting his bag down to fix his tie, not seeing the rabbit slip into it. Once he was done, he took one last look to find the rabbit gone from his sights, Bryce sighing a sigh of relief and pushed his bag into the passenger seat, starting up his car to drive to work.

~~~~~

Surely, there was someone out to get him. Someone wanted to watch him suffer at the paws of a rabbit. There was just no way that wasn't the reason for the rabbit to hop out of his bag when he sat down at his cubicle, the papers inside all disorganized and in dire need to be put back in their place. His lunch was half-eaten too, the creature eating half of it without his consent.

Furious, Bryce groaned and reshuffled his papers back into their rightful order, starting up his computer. The rabbit was jumping on his keyboard, pushing random keys and finally settled on his lap. The blond cringed, wanting to push it off but a loud hum sounded behind him, Bryce turning around to see his boss, Luke, a long time friend and employer.

Bryce hoped Luke didn't see the creature of misery on his lap.

"Ready for a new day, Bryce?" Luke smiled, a morning person just like Bryce himself.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask-" Bryce stopped at the sound of a distinct squeak, laughing nervously when Luke raised an eyebrow at him. He angled his body so he couldn't see the rabbit, rubbing the back of his neck meekly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise," Luke stated, about to look over Bryce's shoulder when the squeak was heard again. Bryce started coughing suddenly, Luke forgetting abut it and patting his friend on the back.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so great today," Bryce laughed afterwards, Luke humming and shrugging.

"Well, okay. If you don't feel any better, you can tell me and I'll let you leave. But for now, get working!" Luke grinned, leaving to probably poke fun at Jonathan, his best friend and assistant.

The whole day passed slowly, but the fast spurts where Bryce almost got caught with the rabbit made it more hectic than usual. His coworkers would keep looking at him with confusion when he suddenly started laughing, trying to to cover up the rabbit's persistent squeaks. At one point, the thing jumped out of the cubicle, Bryce having to chase it down and having an awkward conversation with the janitor when he found Bryce in the closet. When lunch rolled in, Bryce excused himself to the roof, taking the bunny and both of them eating together without anyone to bother them.

"You're a real nuisance, you know that, right?" Bryce mumbled, closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the bench. He was slouching, completely drained and the tempting offer made by Luke to leave early was calling to him like a siren in the water. The rabbit pawed his face, however, diminishing his urge to leave and instead replacing it with strained exasperation.

"You're right, I should just get over it! I'm twenty-one, I shouldn't be so tired of a rabbit like you!" Bryce suddenly stood up, ready to take on the whole continent of Europe. Not really though, cause he would probably die in the first second. He pointed a finger at the rabbit and with a determined look, smiled. "I'm not going to be defeated by you! So bring it on! Give me your worst!" At this, the rabbit seemed to brighten up, his puffy tail twitching. Silently, the rabbit agreed with the twitch of both of his ears.

Let the games begin, Bryce thought.

~~~~~

In the first hour back, Bryce got a warning from Luke. The rabbit managed to jam the copy machine, Bryce being the only one around when the crime was committed. Luke gave him a soft warning, but looked a bit more stressed when he left. Bryce fixed it though, the rabbit feeling bad for his boss and helped him out when he couldn't do something. They went back to the cubicle, Bryce wary of anyone seeing a bunny trail after him.

At around 2 in the afternoon, the rabbit locked him out of his computer when he went to take a quick bathroom break. Bryce tried everything, his knowledge of computers failing in at every step. He resulted in pleading for the bunny to give him the password, the rabbit agreeing. Slowly, it typed in three letters.

O.

H.

M.

"Ohm?" Bryce echoed, the rabbit nodding and then pointed at himself. "Oh, that's your name," Bryce concluded, making it much more easier. Now he didn't have to say rabbit every time he cursed the creature inside his head!

Near the end of three in the afternoon, the rabbit, now Ohm, jumped into Jonathan's cubicle. Bryce almost had a heart attack, scooping up Ohm and hiding him behind his back when Jonathan came up, confused as to why the the tall blonde was there. "Can I help you, Bryce?" Jonathan narrowed his eyes, not liking the way Bryce nervously smiled at him, as if hiding something.

"No, no, nothing. I just wanted to ask you about..." Bryce trailed off, peeping at the photos tacked on the wall. He noticed a picture with Jonathan and a familiar-looking Asian, Bryce's smile soon turning impish. "...Evan. Are you guys dating now?"

Jonathan sputtered, eyes widening and his cheeks turning a cute pink as he stomped his foot. "We're not dating!" Jonathan denied, though his reaction meant otherwise. Bryce chuckled, Jonathan shooing him out with a baseball bat. Why did he have one? Not even Luke knew...

For an hour, Ohm remained silent, pawing at the Tri-Force Bryce had that decorated his little cubicle. It played with his stress ball and was mesmerized by the lava lamp he had installed, a nice gift from last Christmas given to him by Luke. It was peaceful and relaxing, Bryce relishing the tapping of Ohm's nails on the glass or the flipping of pages when Bryce pulled out a book to let Ohm read it, since the rabbit seemed to have prior knowledge for reading.

At around the last half hour of work, Ohm created chaos.

First, he sneaked into Luke's office. How he did it, Bryce didn't know. All he knew is that Luke would come back in two minutes and he had to get Ohm out of there ASAP. He crept into his boss' office, gasping when he saw Ohm rip up an important-looking paper. He paled when Ohm knocked down the display gun on Luke's desk, one that he knew Jonathan bought him for the giggles. However, it was actually quite expensive, an old antique that Bryce picked up and felt his whole soul drain when he saw a piece chipped off. This was it, he was going to die via Luke's gun.

Ohm must have noticed his distress. because he jumped on Bryce's head, surprisingly light and not as heavy as Bryce thought he was. With a twitch of his nose, something shimmered and Bryce gaped, the chip on the gun suddenly disappearing, good as new. Or, as new as an antique can be. He set the gun back on its display and plucked Ohm off of his head. His face was serious, meeting Ohm's eyes and asking, "How did you do that?"

The rabbit didn't answer, avoiding his gaze and struggling out of his grasp. Bryce let him go, Ohm bouncing off to fix the papers. Light shimmered around the shredded pieces and disorganized mess on Luke's desk, the paper back to its original state and the papers all neatly stacked and put in their rightful places. Bryce didn't question it for now, but he knew he would heavily interrogate the creature when they went back home.

"Bryce! What are you doing in here?" Bryce scooped Ohm into his arms, turning around to meet the gaze of his boss. Luke looked at him curiously, investigating his room before spotting his now-spotless desk.

"I saw your messy desk and decided to help you out," Bryce lied smoothly, a sheepish grin plastered on his face when Luke crossed his arms. He wondered why he hasn't noticed Ohm yet, looking down to see that the rabbit was invisible in his arms. He let out a sigh, laughing anxiously.

"Well, thanks, Bryce. Go home now, it's already time to go," Luke shooed him out, Bryce rushing out like a madman. He grabbed his things from his cubicle and headed out, not one word said to Ohm in the car. The rabbit looked guilty when they walked into the house, Bryce deflating as he slouched onto his couch.

"This day was the worst day of my life!" Bryce cried, his hands coming to rub his face. Ohm pawed at his chest, rueful look still in effect. The rabbit suddenly got an idea, hoping that it didn't go wrong.

"I'm sorry, Brycey," Bryce froze, opening his eyes and peeking out from between his fingers. A huge weight had been placed on his chest, different from the light weight Ohm had. He was met not with the rabbit he's been hanging out with all day, but instead a grown man in a gray sweater with rolled up sleeves and a bandanna over his eyes, the omega symbol painted on it. Bunny ears protruded out of his messy brown hair, hands concealed with gray gloves. A puffy bunny tail was on his lower back, the rest of his ensemble some black pants and grey converse.

It took Bryce a whole minute to process the man in front of him, a shriek emitted out when he realized his dilemma.

He pushed Ohm (was it Ohm?) off of his chest, scrambling up to grab at any object he could throw at the stranger. He reached for his nearby TV remote, watching as Ohm sat up, clutching his head.

"Now, calm down, Bryce! It's me, Ohm!" The man stood up, Bryce not wavering. The male was shorter than him, his ears twitching. "I know this is weird, yeah, but I'm... magical?"

Bryce blinked, perplexed. "Magical? You use magic? Is that how you fixed Luke's papers and gun?"

Ohm nodded, a playful smile perking up his lips. In the back of Bryce's head, he found it cute, his bunny ears making it even more adorable. He instantly banished those thoughts away. (He's a gosh darn rabbit, Bryce! A rabbit man, yes, but a rabbit nonetheless!)

"Yeah! I'm one of those fairy tale bunnies. I didn't mean to make you that mortified. I wasn't going to make you lose your job just cause I wanted to prank you," Ohm reasoned, sitting down on the ground. "In actuality, I was just messing with you cause you looked cute and fun to mess with..."

Bryce blushed, fascinated when he saw Ohm's cheeks flush a warm red, the tips of his actual bunny ears growing red as well. Bryce set down his makeshift weapon, moving to sit in front of Ohm. The bunny man's breath hitched when Bryce touched the bunny ears, soft and warm. "They're real..." Bryce mumbled, astonished.

"Yeah..."

"You know... I really hate rabbits," Bryce laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh." Ohm bit his lip, looking down. Bryce rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Ohm's cheek, making Ohm look at him. With his other hand, he grazed his fingers on the cloth covering Ohm's eyes, silently asking to take them off. Ohm nodded, Bryce pushing the cloth up to meet hazel eyes. They were pretty, ringed with a blue ocean and filled with the color of coffee.

"I can make an exception for you though." Bryce mentally high-fived himself for the smooth comment, smiling even more when Ohm blushed even more, the color deepening to a velvet scarlet.

"You sure this isn't weird for you?"

"Not really. I mean, this day was the worst, but it was the most fun I've had in a while, too," Bryce reassured, Ohm's ears twitching with delight.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, but this will be better." Bryce leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss onto Ohm's lips. When he opened his eyes, the rabbit man was looking at him with a joyful gaze, giddy and looking like a small child that had been given his favorite candy.

 

"I hope you're ready for days filled with adventure and endless annoying from me," Ohm promised, throwing his arms around Bryce to hug him.

"After today, I think I'm ready for your endless teasing."

The next day, Ohm almost burned Bryce's house down when trying to make his human interest breakfast. Fortunately, he was easily forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you see any mistakes plz~ ^^
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
